The research being conducted under the auspices of the Program Project in Medical Oncology has a direct relationship to the treatment and management of the cancer patient. The major projects--basic and clinical research, cancer control and education all have as their major objective the improvement of the care of the cancer patient as well as increasing survival. The Basic Research Program is concerned primarily with the role of oncornaviruses in the etiology and pathogenesis of preneoplastic and neoplastic disease and the response of patients with these diseases to therapy. The human myeloproliferative disorders PV and ET are the model systems under investigation. The clinical research program is multifaceted and includes the hemopoietic disorders as well as solid tumors. The results in the CML study are encouraging in that a significant increase in the median survival of a group of 17 patients has been noted. This project involves the cytogenetic monitoring of CML patients undergoing intensive therapy. The cancer control program provides a visible demonstration to the community of the intent of the Cancer Program. The participation of community physicians and hospitals in research and treatment protocols which benefit their patients demonstrates the Institutes concern with the improvement of cancer care throughout the region. The educational program has also been extended to the regional network. Participating physicians, medical students and allied health professionals have benefited from the program in that they have been made acutely aware of the cancer problems in its many forms.